


there's melted chocolate

by elhoudini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhoudini/pseuds/elhoudini
Summary: Baekhyun thinks the cashier in the candy shop looks the sweetest out of all the treats the store offers. It's just too bad that he's not for sale.





	there's melted chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> title from exo's my lady

There’s a new candy shop right outside the campus.

As a candy-lover, Baekhyun of course, should check it out the minute the store first opens its doors. Maybe buy a few (or rather a dozen) different types of candies to rate the products of the store as well as to satisfy his sweet tooth. Sadly, the shop had had its grand opening a couple of weeks ago, and Baekhyun still hasn’t had the time to make a visit, swamped with papers to write and projects to do right before finals.

Today, he’s planning to make a trip to the store as he’s passed everything he needs to pass and just needs to start studying for the finals.  _Well,_ he thinks to himself, _I can’t study with an empty stomach, right?_

He’s hanging around the library with a book on his lap and his phone in his hands as he text-spams Lu Han, his roommate-slash-best friend, asking him where the heck he is because his classes should have ended half an hour ago and they’d agreed to meet up in the library right after the older boy’s last class ended.

"Yo,” Lu Han’s voice says as he places a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder from behind, his other hand pulling out the chair beside him to sit on. "Couldn’t you wait a little?” he complains, waving his phone in Baekhyun’s face. “You knew my last class was with Professor Kwon. You know how she is.”

Baekhyun sighs. "Sorry? You know how I get about sweets.”

Lu Han waves him off easily, reaching over to grab his friend’s books and slide them over to his side of the table, reading the cover of the one on top and immediately rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you actually plan to check out a book on chocolates when you have accounting finals on Monday?”

Baekhyun pouts. "It’s just an elective! And you’re going to teach me anyways.”

Lu Han hums lightly, pushing away from the table to stand up. "Come on,” he says, picking up the books. "Let’s go before you start whining.”

They check out the books quickly and shove them into Baekhyun’s backpack. He could have just held them but he’s going to need both of his hands if he wants to be able to hold all the candy he’s going to buy.

The walk to the candy shop from the library takes about fifteen minutes. If they’d gone from the dorms, it would probably have only taken around eight minutes. Baekhyun bounces excitedly the entire way there, chattering about all the sweets the store should have.

The shop is located between a fast food chain and an internet cafe, and its exterior is so colorful that the two stores beside it look dull and boring despite being new. The interior is even better, Baekhyun, almost drooling, decides when they finally step foot inside. Walls and walls of candies and chocolates take up the three walls not occupied by the glass door, all filled to the brim with a colorful array of treats categorized by brand and flavor. Several tables of mixed treats take up the space in the middle. Beside the counter where there is a tall man counting change for a lady who has a large bag in her hands stands two gumball machines.

It’s practically heaven.

Lu Han sees the sparkle in his eyes when Baekhyun turns around to face him and immediately groans.

"Oh no.”

 

Baekhyun ends up with a list of nearly fifteen thousand won worth of sweets that he absolutely must buy. Lu Han despairs, because Baekhyun has blackmailed him into contributing 3000 won to the list.

They turn to the counter, but Baekhyun stops short beside the gumball machine and stares, surprised and confused when instead of the tall man from a little while ago, the person now bagging the chocolates of a little kid is short, with dark hair and wide eyes and full lips. He’s kind of… cute. He smiles at the little kid as he hands over the bag of chocolates and Baekhyun nearly melts.

He _wishes_ he’d melted into a puddle out of embarrassment the next second when the cashier turns his head, effectively catching him in the middle of ogling, and raising a confused eyebrow.

Thankfully, before he can do anything to further embarrass himself, Lu Han taps his shoulder. "Are you done buying? Why are you just standing there?”

That makes Baekhyun remember that he’s in the middle of buying his sweets. He walks up to the front of the counter awkwardly and keeps his eyes on the glossy surface of the table as he waits for the cashier to bag the sweets and count his change. He can feel Lu Han’s intense stare at the back of his head.

"Sir,” the boy says softly, prompting Baekhyun to look up. Ah, he has such a nice voice, Baekhyun thinks. Deep and silky. Baekhyun takes the oversized bags from him as well as his change. The cashier smiles at him, and Baekhyun curses silently when he feels his cheeks heat up.

"Have a nice day,” the boy says.

"Thanks, you too.” Baekhyun thinks the boy has a nice smile. A sweet, sincere, heart-shaped smile. He’d love to see it more often. He turns around and leaves hurriedly before he can do anything drastic like tell the boy how cute he thinks he is.

Back outside, he hands Lu Han a chocolate bar for his three thousand won contribution and to shut him up and tears into one himself.

Thankfully, Lu Han keeps his mouth shut the entire way to the dorms, silently enjoying his chocolate while shooting Baekhyun some weird looks occasionally. Unfortunately, the moment they shut the door to their room, Lu Han immediately begins to interrogate him.

"What the heck was that?” he demands.

Baekhyun, slightly terrified and not knowing what to answer, pretends to be clueless. "What was what?”

Lu Han huffs in annoyance. "You know! Back in the candy shop, you were suddenly just really quiet. Usually, you annoy cashiers to death by asking them useless questions about their life.”

"I uh...” Baekhyun desperately searches his brain for an excuse. "I love candy!” he blurts out. Lu Han crosses his arms and gives him the stare of a dead fish. "I um, I just worried that maybe if I annoyed him I wouldn’t be able to buy from that store again, and it seems like they have everything so I wouldn’t need to hunt around everywhere whenever I’m looking for candy, and the store is really close so I don’t need to go out of my way to buy candies and...” Baekhyun babbles, panicking.

Lu Han rolls his eyes at him. "Looked more like a case of love at first sight to me,” he dismissed.

Baekhyun splutters, face reddening, and Lu Han smirks at him triumphantly, turning and heading to the bathroom before the younger boy can think of a comeback.

 

They (mostly Baekhyun) finish the sweets within a week. Sometimes as comfort food, usually, most of the time, as sources of energy to keep themselves awake enough to study.

The entire week of finals, Baekhyun could barely focus on his books, mind always wandering to the cashier in the candy store. He’d nearly doodled the boy’s face on his exam. It would have been nice to see him again. The boy was really cute after all, but Baekhyun hadn’t had any free time in between taking his finals and studying for the next ones.

Baekhyun doesn’t usually eat so much sweets in one go, but he needs to see that cute cashier again.

Just once, he tells himself, I just need to see his pretty face again once and then I’ll cut back on the sweets.

That was the plan, at least.

On Saturday, he goes back to the store with the intentions of staring at the pretty boy with wide eyes for maybe two minutes so that it wouldn’t look creepy, but instead of him, it’s the tall boy from before, whose nametag reads Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun does end up staring. Not because he’s entranced, but because he’s confused and wondering what happened to the shorter boy.

He’s disappointed, but he ends up buying a piece of gum so that it doesn’t seem rude.

When he gets back to the dorm, Lu Han doesn’t even glance away from his phone where he’s playing games before asking, "So did you find your true love?”

Baekhyun takes off his coat and throws it on the couch, barely missing his roommate’s face. "My true love?”

"Yeah,” Lu Han says. He pauses the game and sits up properly to peer at Baekhyun. "What was his name again? Do Kyungsoo? From the candy store?”

"What? How do you know what his name is?”

Lu Han gives him a look like he’s stupid. "Nametag, duh.”

Oh. Baekhyun _is_ stupid. Why didn’t he look at the name of his soulmate?!

 _Because you were too busy looking at his face,_ his mind supplies helpfully. He quickly shakes the thought away.

"But how did you know I went to the candy store?” Baekhyun asks instead. Was his roommate psychic or something?

"You’re chewing on gum.”

Oh.

"Well?” Lu Han presses, "did you meet him or not?”

Baekhyun deflates and sighs at that. "No, he wasn’t there today.”

Lu Han reaches over to pat his pitiful back sympathetically. "Let’s go back on a day we’re sure he’s on shift then.”

"We?”

"Of course.” Lu Han says. Baekhyun’s a little touched. Then, Lu Han adds, “Your best friend should be around to embarrass you while you talk to your soulmate.”

Nevermind that part about feeling touched. Baekhyun groans and hits his roommate.

 

On Monday, they go back to the store. Not because Baekhyun is excited or anything, he just has free time.

He’s pleasantly surprised to find that the person he’s looking for is back. He grabs an armful of sweets and heads up to the counter. He swiftly sneaks a glance at his nametag and confirms his name to be Kyungsoo. Inner Baekhyun sighs dreamily. What a pretty name.

Kyungsoo gives him a small smile as he scans the items. "Aren’t you the person from last week who bought like a truck of sweets?”

Baekhyun splutters. "Uh, I-I,” he stammers.

"He learned about the dangers of eating too many sweets,” Lu Han says, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "But he’s incapable of giving up sweet things, so.” He shakes his head, gesturing to the candies on the counter.

Kyungsoo laughs at that, and it’s such a sweet sound that Baekhyun finds his jaw being pushed up by his best friend’s hand to close his gaping mouth. Baekhyun feels his cheeks color with embarrassment.

"Is there anything else you’d like to buy?” Kyungsoo asks as he places the candies in a bag.

 _Yes_ , Baekhyun thinks, _you_. Fortunately, he catches himself before he blurts that out loud.

Lu Han must have told him no some time while Baekhyun was having an internal conversation about letting the cashier know about his thoughts, because the next thing he hears Kyungsoo saying is, "That will be 2,837 won, please.”

He hands over 3,000 won and almost tells him to keep the change, but doesn’t, because he doesn’t trust what will come out of his mouth if he opens it.

After what seems like hours, Lu Han finally pushes him out of the store, and he finds himself breathing much easier. Lu Han doesn’t even bother to wait until they’re back at the dorm before attacking him.

"Wow, that was lame. You didn’t even ask him when his shifts are or what his number is.”

"What?” Baekhyun says, stressed. He unwraps a piece of candy anxiously and pops it in his mouth. "We don’t know each other. We’ve barely met twice and both times I embarrassed myself. How could I ask him any of those questions without sounding like a creep?”

"That’s exactly why you need to ask!” Lu Han exclaims, snatching a piece of candy for himself. "How are you going to get to know each other if you can’t talk to him?”

It makes a bit of sense, Baekhyun supposes, but he doesn’t tell that to Lu Han. Maybe he’ll ask, the next time he goes to the store.

 

The next time turns out to be the very next day.

Even though Baekhyun had thought he just needed to see Kyungsoo’s face once more before getting over it, that clearly wasn’t the case.

Lu Han’s insistence on calling Kyungsoo his soulmate or true love or whatever hadn’t helped either. In fact, Baekhyun has started contemplating those words after finding that his mind has now been wandering to Kyungsoo more so than last week.

So that’s how he finds himself standing outside the store the next day. He squints through the glass to see the counter. It’s Jongin today, he notes with disappointment, but doesn’t lose hope that maybe Kyungsoo will replace him in the afternoon.

He hangs around until the evening, when his stomach grumbles and he has received more than a few strange looks from passersby. He goes home defeated, and Lu Han gives him a pitiful glance.

Tomorrow, he thinks. Tomorrow he’ll go in there and ask.

 

It doesn’t happen. Baekhyun is too cowardly to go ask. He spends all of his free time for the next couple of weeks checking the store, going in and buying something, even just a piece of candy everyday, to the point where Lu Han calls it obsessive.

It is not obsessive, Baekhyun tells himself. He just wants to get to know Kyungsoo. Even if the method he’s been using might be a little strange.

The good thing is, he’s managed to get a basic idea of Kyungsoo’s schedule. Whole days on Mondays, morning on Thursdays, and afternoon on Fridays.

Baekhyun thinks it’s been a pretty productive week, even though he hasn’t started writing any of his essays yet and he needs to pass them on Monday. It’s Thursday. Baekhyun wants to go to the candy store but he needs to pass his classes. So with a heavy heart, he sits down at his desk to do his homework.

Lu Han comes home a little while later, with a folder full of papers to work on for Accounting. He raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun, surprised to see him studying instead of looking for Kyungsoo but thankfully doesn’t say anything.

He’s running out of candy though, and he needs them for his brain to be functional enough to write papers. It’s already too late to go though. Lu Han notices his distinct lack of energy when he passes by the living room to get a glass of water from the kitchen and hands him a box of cookies to munch on. Baekhyun has never felt more thankful.

On Monday, he’s back to his usual routine after handing in his papers. Kyungsoo’s already there when he gets to the candy shop. Baekhyun grabs a few lollipops from a jar and walks over to the counter.

"Hey,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun looks around to see who he’s talking to, but no one else is around.

Baekhyun raises a hand to point at himself. "Me?”

Kyungsoo laughs. "Yes, you.” he smiles in amusement. "Sorry for calling you that way, I don’t know your name.”

Oh. Had Baekhyun or even Lu Han never revealed his name?

"I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

"Okay, let’s start over then. Hello, Baekhyun-ssi. My name is Do Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun is terribly confused. Kyungsoo still has that sweet smile on his face. It’s unfair. "H-hello.”

"You didn’t come last Thursday and Friday.”

"O-oh.” Baekhyun can’t seem to do anything other than stutter around Kyungsoo, it seems. "You noticed?”

Was he that much of a regular fixture or did Kyungsoo just pay a lot of attention to him? Baekhyun tries to squash away the second possibility.

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I did. You’re around here so often that it’s strange when you’re not.” He explains, a little unsurely. Baekhyun releases a breath he hasn’t even realized he’d been holding. Whether it had been out of relief or disappointment, he’s not sure.

"I had some homework to pass, so I had to stay home and get them done.” He explained apologetically. "What about you though? Why are you only here three days a week?” he asks. It comes out sounding more like a complaint than a curious question, and Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up.

Kyungsoo looks surprised at the question. "I’m a working student,” he says. "I need time to study too, so I only work three times a week.”

"Oh.” Baekhyun says intelligently, when he finds nothing to say.

A few seconds pass by before Kyungsoo breaks the silence with his customary "Is there anything else you’d like to buy?”

 _Yes_ , thinks Baekhyun once again. _You_.

"Oh,” Kyungsoo says softly. Baekhyun blinks. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are red, and his smile has turned bashful. It’s only then that Baekhyun realizes he’s said the words out loud, and he feels his entire face go hot with embarrassment. "I’m not for sale, though.”

"Oh god,” Baekhyun mumbles. He can’t think of anything that he can say or do that will help him redeem himself so he quickly hands over a bill the he knows is way over the price of the lollipops. "Keep the change!”

He has no plans to stay in the store any longer. He grabs his bag of candy, Kyungsoo barely managing to stuff in the receipt in confusion, and rushes out.

"Oh god. Oh no.” He says once again when he’s a little ways from the shop, pace brisk as he heads to the dorms. "I can’t believe I just did that.”

Baekhyun arrives at the dorm in record time. Lu Han is already there, as he’s taking off his shoes, drinking from a glass of water with dark circles under his eyes. He takes one look at Baekhyun and frowns in concern. "Baek—”

"I gotta go do some homework!” Baekhyun lies. He throws the bag of candy on the couch. "I brought home some snacks!” He feels terrible, but he doesn’t want to face his best friend’s interrogation just yet. He hurries into his room and shuts the door loudly before throwing himself face down on the bed, not even bothering to take off his coat.

He hears Lu Han’s footsteps coming closer and Baekhyun reaches for a pillow just in case he needs to cover his ears, but in the end Lu Han just sighs and leaves.

Baekhyun buries his face in his pillow anyway, face still hot. His neck must be red too, he thinks. After what had happened, he wouldn’t be surprised if it really was.

The next few hours before dinner are spent regretting not having more control over his mouth. By the time dinner rolls around, Baekhyun’s stomach is growling. But his room is still locked, and Lu Han is still outside.

"Baek!”

Scratch that, Lu Han’s right outside his door. A flurry of knocks rain down on the wood, but Baekhyun makes no moves to remove his face from the pillow.

"Time for dinner! Get out of there!”

Baekhyun groans, tries and fails to ignore the insistent banging on his door. Lu Han has always been persistent. The knocking doesn’t stop for even just a few seconds and eventually, Baekhyun gets up and opens the door for fear he’ll be trapped in his bedroom forever, starving and unable to escape from the noise Lu Han is making.

"Finally,” says Lu Han when Baekhyun emerges from the room. He looks a lot better than he had a few hours ago. Baekhyun thinks he might have showered or taken a nap. "I was thinking I might have to kick down your door, like they do in the movies.”

Baekhyun sighs. "Please don’t, I like having my door intact.”

Lu Han ignores him as he tugs on Baekhyun’s wrist and drags him into the kitchen. "Whatever. I didn’t know what you wanted to eat tonight, so I just cooked some noodles.” He plants Baekhyun down on the seat forcefully and shoves a bowl of noodles in front of him. "So, mind telling me what happened?”

Baekhyun swallows as he picks up his chopsticks. Yes, I do mind, he wants to say, but he knows that’s not going to deter Lu Han the slightest bit from getting his answers. Without an answer in mind, Baekhyun goes for the next best thing he can think of: a distraction. "These noodles are good, what did you put in them?” he bluffs in a sad attempt to take his roommate’s mind off of the earlier event.

"They’re bland, I forgot to put salt.” Lu Han says dryly. "So are you going to answer or not?”

"Probably not.”

"Okay,” Lu Han concedes easily. "Your lollipops are on the table. You should put them away if you don’t want the ants to get them.”

Baekhyun gulps. He doesn’t want to face the lollipops, either. They’re a reminder of his blunder just hours ago. He’s probably going to avoid lollipops or any type of sweets, really, for a while. He honestly doesn’t even know if he can handle not eating sweets for more than a few hours, but he's still feeling thoroughly mortified by his unplanned declaration of affection for Kyungsoo. "You can have them. Think of them as your birthday present.”

"My birthday isn’t for another seven months.”

"And you know we never get each other gifts, so.”

Lu Han gives him a suspicious stare. "You never give up candy that you can eat yourself.”

Surprised, Baekhyun flails a little before coming up with a lame excuse. "I’ve been having some stomach aches lately, and I thought maybe it’s because I’ve been eating too many sweets.”

Unfortunately, Lu Han doesn’t buy it. Of course he doesn’t, he’s not Baekhyun’s best friend for nothing. Fortunately, he decides to drop the matter in favor of finishing his meal. He’s relieved to find that the lollipops are gone from the coffee desk when he emerges from the kitchen after wolfing down three bowls of bland and slightly soggy noodles.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t go back to the candy shop for the next couple of weeks and doesn’t eat any candy either. An achievement, really, even if the withdrawal is making him cranky and craving for sweets more than ever.

He’s running late for his next class at the other side of the campus. The professor isn’t terribly punctual himself either, but it’s five minutes to class and Baekhyun’s still standing in line to buy hot chocolate just so he can keep himself awake through class. It’s nearly winter now, too, and he’s feeling agitated just thinking about how his drink will probably go cold as he runs to the building on the other side of campus.

The line moves slowly. By the time he makes it to the front, he’s already at his wit’s end. He pays, grabs the paper cup, and practically flies out of the cafe, running madly through groups of people and corners of buildings. He’s barely paying any attention to where he’s going, and that’s how he finds himself running into a person instead of running into the lecture hall, hot chocolate spilling all over the unfortunate person’s clothes as they both tumble to the ground from the impact.

Baekhyun swears loudly before hauling himself up and offering his hand to the person on the floor. "I’m really sorry, I was rushing for a class and wasn’t looking where I was going and...” He trails off when he looks down to meet the eyes of Do Kyungsoo.

Well.

Luckily, Kyungsoo doesn’t seem too angry as he accepts Baekhyun’s hand, looking forlornly at his ruined clothes for a second before focusing his attention on Baekhyun.

"I-I’m really sorry...” Baekhyun stammers nervously, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand when he’s upright and dropping to the floor to search his backpack for tissues or useless papers or anything that can sop up the mess on Kyungsoo’s clothes. "I didn’t mean to! I was just in a hurry to get to Professor Choi’s class and I wasn’t looking where I was going so I didn’t see you and I’m so sorry for spilling hot chocolate on you, I’ll wash your clothes for you, oh my god—”

"If this had happened out on the streets you’d be in the hospital now.”

Baekhyun stops his rambling, confused. "W-what?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head at him disapprovingly. "You should know to always look both ways before crossing the street, no matter how much in a hurry you are. Professor Choi is usually twenty minutes late anyway.”

"...Okay?”

And finally, Kyungsoo smiles, the same, sweet, heart-shaped one from back in the candy store, even if now there’s a slightly annoyed pull to his eyebrows. "My clothes are fine,” he says, "just a bit sticky. You wouldn’t happen to have a spare shirt, would you?”

"I think I have one in my locker...”

They walk to Baekhyun’s locker which is conveniently close to the lecture hall. Baekhyun notes with relief that the professor isn’t there yet.

"You haven’t come to the candy shop again,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun rummages around for an extra shirt.

"Oh,” Baekhyun pulls a plain white one out and hands it over to Kyungsoo. "I um, I was a bit busy?”

"You didn’t buy nearly enough candy to last you for two weeks though. And you look a bit stressed out. You also haven't come on the days I'm not on shift. Were you avoiding the store?”

...Was Baekhyun really that obvious?

"Of course not!” he lies through his teeth. "What makes you think that?”

Kyungsoo squints up at him suspiciously. "Well for one you’ve gone to the candy store everyday religiously for the past month, and your friend also mentioned you loved eating sweets. If he was reliable at all then there's no way you could have survived not buying any candy."

Baekhyun had nothing to say to that. Kyungsoo’s eyes look like they’re staring through his soul and it’s all he can do to keep from bolting. He does break out in cold sweat though.

"So really, were you trying to avoid the shop or something? Because if you were, I swear I’m going to beat you up.”

Baekhyun laughs nervously. "Well I-I might have been avoiding you, specifically..?”

Kyungsoo glares at him incredulously, and Baekhyun thinks this is more terrifying than Lu Han’s interrogations. "Why?”

Why? How does Baekhyun answer that question without humiliating himself once more? He spends what must have been at least two minutes trying to come up with a non-embarrassing answer, during which Kyungsoo had left to get changed, but can’t think of any. In the end, he has to settle for the truth when he sees the other boy come back from the bathroom.

"I was embarrassed.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Because of what you said? I'm not mad about that you know.”

Baekhyun nods meekly, now feeling silly for his actions.

"I see.” He says curtly. Baekhyun feels himself droop with disappointment. After a few seconds of silence, "Well I’d like to take you up on your offer to wash my clothes for me,” says Kyungsoo slyly as he hands over his dirtied clothes in a bag.

Surprised, Baekhyun can do little else but accept the bag. "Oh, of course, sure.”

"I think I saw your professor just now by the way, so we both should get going.” Kyungsoo says with a nod, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Baekhyun calls out. "How am I going to give these back to you?”

Kyungsoo smiles at him, and Baekhyun suddenly doesn’t feel a craving for sweets anymore. "I’m not for sale, but you’re welcome to call me any time.”

With that, Kyungsoo starts off to wherever he needs to be going, leaving a confused and smitten Baekhyun behind to gather his wits.

That night, Baekhyun finds a slip of paper in between the clothes with a single phone number written down on it, and only then does he remember that he knows where Kyungsoo works and that he can return the clothes any time he wants to. He pulls out his phone and saves the number before texting him anyway.

_Did you set me up? (・‘ヘ´・;)ゞ_

The reply comes a couple seconds later.

_Who’s this?_

Baekhyun almost hits his own head. He should have introduced himself first.

_It’s Baekhyun. (๑´ㅂ`๑)_

He holds his breath as he waits for the reply to come.

_Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I don’t know._

Lu Han comes home just then, and immediately zeroes in on the bag of clothes on the couch and the slip of paper in Baekhyun’s hands.

"Did you finally get his number?”

Baekhyun nods absently, thumbs hovering as he tries to decide what to tell Kyungsoo next. He fails to swallow properly at his roommate’s next question.

"So did you ask him out yet?”

Baekhyun sputters and coughs, limbs flailing wildly as he tries to regain proper breathing. Lu Han saunters over and snatches the phone from his hands while he’s incapacitated. "I’ll take that as a no.”

"Hey, give that back!” Baekhyun demands when he’s finally recovered, which isn’t all that quick. Lu Han tosses the phone to him and Baekhyun fumbles to catch it, paling almost immediately when he sees what Lu Han just sent.

_Would you like to go out to dinner with me some time?_

Baekhyun groans and drops his phone on the table, ready to smother himself to death with a pillow when his phone chimes as a new notification pops in.

Lu Han and Baekhyun look at each other for a second before Baekhyun dives for his phone, elbowing the older male away. He runs right after, away from the living room and into the bathroom. His hand almost slips and his phone nearly falls into the toilet as he hurries to unlock his phone.

Now, there are only three ways this could go. First option, Kyungsoo accepts the invitation. Second, he rejects and tells Baekhyun he doesn’t need his clothes back anymore in order to avoid him, and third, the notification isn’t a message from Kyungsoo at all and Baekhyun has gotten himself worked up over nothing.

He doesn’t really know what to do with either of the three possibilities.

"Baek!” Lu Han yells finally, followed by a series of loud banging on the door, much like when Baekhyun had locked himself in his room.

Well, there’s no escaping now with Lu Han barricading the door stubbornly. Baekhyun clicks open the notification with his eyes squeezed shut, hesitantly peeking one eye open to see when Lu Han knocks loudly again.

_I would love to._

 

There are many perks to dating Do Kyungsoo. Even if free candy isn’t really one of them, Baekhyun doesn’t really mind. Kyungsoo himself is sweet enough to last him a lifetime.


End file.
